1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor circuit. More specifically, it relates to a temperature sensor circuit, which is one of semiconductor temperature sensor circuits, preferably for use in detecting an ambient temperature for performing temperature compensation of electrical circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a temperature sensor circuit of this type, it is well-known to employ a band-gap reference voltage circuit as a basic constitutional element, which is configured to output an output voltage having a predetermined temperature coefficient.
This type of temperature sensor circuit can be preferably used to adjust, for example, offset and/or gain for the purpose of conducting temperature compensation in an electrical circuit as disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2,897,401, Japanese Patent No. 2,666,620, Japanese Examined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-6847, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-45233, and Japanese Patent No. 3,606,876.
The aforementioned conventional temperature sensor circuits, however, are configured to output a voltage having a positive or negative predetermined temperature coefficient, and are not configured to selectively output a predetermined voltage having an arbitrarily determined temperature coefficient. Therefore, when making any adjustment in accordance with an ambient temperature in an actual electrical circuit, it was necessary to prepare another circuit for creating an output voltage having a predetermined temperature coefficient in accordance with the ambient temperature.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.